minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Seeds
For a list of all seed types, see Seeds (disambiguation) Pumpkin Seeds are an item that can be obtained inside of Abandoned Mine Shaft Chests or by putting a pumpkin into the Crafting grid, which will give the user 4 pumpkin seeds. They can also be obtained by shearing pumpkins to make carved pumpkins as of 1.13 Farming Pumpkin seeds can be planted on farmland. Over time, they will grow into a stem and will randomly produce a pumpkin on any adjacent block. If a pumpkin is already occupying an adjacent spot, the stem will not grow any more pumpkins until the pumpkin is removed. When a pumpkin grows on farmland it will turn the farmland into a regular dirt block. However, the pumpkin will not grow unless one or more dirt blocks are surrounding the plant. A single stem can grow an unlimited number of pumpkins. By mass-producing pumpkins, one can use it as a way to cultivate Chicken Farms, although the chicken will not follow one. Melons are a better option as they give more seeds, but it takes more time to convert the block into seeds. Pumpkin seeds take a longer time to grow than other crops, but no special tool is needed to collect them. Pumpkins only grow when no opaque block is directly above the stem. Pumpkin seeds, as with other seeds, need a certain amount of light to grow. A torch seems to be the minimum lighting needed since redstone torches or very little light will cause the seeds to pop out of the ground where they can be picked up again. Pumpkin seeds can be farmed by using the aforementioned method. This is because, when the seeds pop out of the ground because of low lighting, they may occasionally return 2 seeds to the planter. As of the release of 1.0.0, pumpkin seeds can be affected by bone meal only in the first stage of growth, not once they are a yellow stem. If the stem is broken, it will leave behind multiple seeds. Auto-Farming An automatic pumpkin farm can be created using the Pistons. Placing pumpkin seeds, dirt, and pistons in a particular fashion can ensure that the pumpkins will grow in front of pistons, so when activated, the pistons will break the pumpkins. The pumpkins will then be forced forward. By placing a water channel directly in front of the pumpkins, one can build a system that will deliver the pumpkins to them or a set of hoppers by water. NOTE: If one is creating an automated farm in an enclosed space, such as underground, a pumpkin plant requires a transparent block above it to spawn a pumpkin in an adjacent block. This does not apply to the pumpkin itself, which will grow normally with a block above it. Crafting x4 |shapeless1 = Yes |box1-5 = }} Trivia * Pumpkin seeds are lighter in color than melon seeds and wheat seeds. * The pumpkin seeds texture shows seeds that are different in shape and arrangement compared to the other seed types. This is also the same for all of the other kinds of seeds. Category:Plants Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Farming Category:Items Category:Seeds Category:1.8